Blood is thicker than tears
by yara9292
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are both children of rich, prestigious, politican familys. Their parents decide that they both will marry in the future and even though both have a dislike for eachother, they re determined to accept their parent s decision. But what happened when they both meet someone who will change everything. (Modern life) SasuSaku/ Hina/Naru
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood is thicker than tears**_

 **Chapter 1: Make a wish**

It was a starry night. Already, during the day the sky had been cloudless. And the nightsky was so clear that the beauty of the moon and stars were in full measure observable.

Hinata loved those nights. Whenever she watched the stars, she had the feeling as if she could forget everything around her. As if she was free of the chains, which kept her prison.

Whenever she watched the nightsky and counted the stars, she felt as if she could be normal girl like anyone else. When she stood on the balcony and felt the soft summer air, with the beautiful dark sky and the stars sparkle above her, she could dream again. Dream about a different life, but she knew it would never come true.

They say, if you would make a wish while spotting a shooting star, your wish comes true. Sometimes, she just stood there and waited, only with the hope to get the possibility to make a wish. Of course she was too old for that and shouldn´t believe in something like that anymore. In a matter of fact, she had watched stooting stars countless times and none of her wishes came ever true. But somehow she couldn´t give up and tried it over and over again.

Hinata embraced her hands tightly around the railing. She didn´t dare to turn her eyes away from the sky, inwardly praying that a shooting star would fall and she could make a wish. Today she needed that wish more desperately than ever before.

Today would be the worst day of her life. Her mother had prepared her for days for tonights dinner. She had lectured her for hours, how she had to behave and the soft pink kimono she wore, was made out of the most splendid silk her mother could find.

She looked like a princess. Not only her dress but her make-up and hairdo too. Her mother had extra sent for a stylist, so that she would look marvelous for the big day.

Although, she was used that her parents expected from her to represent their family always and everywhere, she hadn´t expected the news, she received in the morning.

Todays event wasn´t just an usual representation duty, tonight was all about her. Because her parents had engaged her without her knowledge and now she was supposed to celebrate her engagement with a complete stranger. But she knew the family, although she had never interacted directly with them, she was aware that her father and the Uchiha´s patriarch were working close together.

The Uchihas were a very old and prestigious political family. Fugaku Uchiha, the patriarch was the current minister of justice in japan. He was a well known man. It was clear that her parents were viewing this as a especial excellent match for their oldest daughter.

But Hinata wasn´t even eighteen yet, why couldn´t they at least wait until she was old enough to think about marriage?

Like the Uchiha, the Hyuuga were an old and prestigious political family. Since generations, the male members of her family held important posts in japan´s government. Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga was the current head of their family and additionally he was tokio´s current mayor. But she knew that he wanted more and was aiming for an even more important post. By marry her with an Uchiha, he would gain even more political influence.

Her mother, Hanako Hyuuga was a strict and ambitious woman. She had always suffered that she hadn´t managed to bear her husband a male heir and so it was her goal to marry her daughters into important familys. Hanako had terrible longed for a son, probably even more as her father but after her younger sister was born, she had a miscarriage and after that she wasn´t able to conceive more children. Although, she could be an extremly loving mother, Hinata knew that she´d sacrifice anything for the sake of their family´s prestigious.

And her parents did it with her now. She wouldn´t rebel or argue. She´d bow in her destiny. It was her obligation towards her family and she´d never have the will to oppose her parent´s wishes. Nevertheless, the whole engagement made her sick.

 _Love grows with time..._ Her mother told her. She´d learn to love him as soon as their would be married. Hinata doubted it and still she hoped that it wouldn´t be so bad as she feared now.

She still watched the sky. What for an beautiful night. Too bad she couldn´t be happy about it now.

"Hinata!"

She winced, before she turned around. Hanabi, her younger sister had entered the balcony.

Her sister was five years younger than her, but she acted and looked older. Like herself she wore, fitting for tonights event, a kimono. But hers wasn´t that expensive like Hinata´s. Also Hanabi´s dress was mint green and it was a big contrast to her soft pink one.

"Really? What are you doing here?" The girl asked blankly.

"I... I was just thinking..."

Hanabi smirked wisely. "Let me guess, you´re thinking about your future husband? Than I can tell you he´s already here."

Hinata´s heartbeat stopped for a moment.

"And know what, he looks gorgerous." Her sister smiled brightly, her eyes shining with excitement. Almost as if she was celebrating her own engagement.

"Mother said you´ve to come in. The Uchihas have arrived."

She took a deep breath, before she managed to follow Hanabi inside. A headache was forming and she wondered whether the emotional stress or the too tight hair knot were responsible for it. The poor girl was so nervous when she entered the huge room, which her parents rent inside of a five star hotel for the event.

"There you´re." Her mother rushed towards her and ushered her forward immediately. A second later they stood in front of the dinning table, where the Uchihas had already taken their seats. Seeing Hinata and her mother in front of them, they stood up in order to greet her.

"Now then. This is our daughter Hinata." Hanako announced proudly.

"It´s a pleasure to finally meet you. Your parents told us a lot about you." Mrs Uchiha said and stepped near. She smiled fondly at Hinata before pulling her into a firm embrace.

"It´s a plea... pleasure for me to meet you too..." She barely managed not to stutter. A habit which both her parents detested.

Mrs Uchiha was a beautiful woman, even if she must be already in her forties. She was dressed in a stylish dark red kimono and her hair was pulled back in a light updo, where a red flower embellish her hairdo. But she seemed to be very kind.

Unlike his wife, Mr Uchiha seemed to be the same sort of man like her own father was. His greeting was stiff and formal but there was no kindness. Maybe these politician were all the same.

The next, she was introduced to were Itachi Uchiha, the oldest son of the family, and his wife Izumi Uchiha. Both greeted her politely but distant. Izumi pulled her into a half-hearted embrace but it was more out of courtesy. She was a very young woman, hardly older than in her early twenties. Although, Izumi was pretty too, she wore too much make-up for Hinata´s taste and her flashy gold kimono was far too overdressed.

And suddenly she stood before him. Him, the boy she was supposed to marry in few years. Him, who was now her fiance. Her eyes looked up to him and she observed him with mixed feelings. Sasuke Uchiha.

He was taller than her, although his height was probably just average. But Hinata had always been small and so most boys were taller than her anyway. And he was handsome, really very handsome. His features were strangely evenly and soft for a male and she noticed that he looked a lot like his mother. But his features were also sharp which took away the feminin touch. His hair was deep black and matched perfectly to the likewise dark eyes. He was dressed in a lilac shirt and over it a black jacket.

"It´s nice to finally meet you." He said and she was shocked how horrible empty and forced his words sounded.

For the first time she looked him into the eyes and it was when she realized that he didn´t want this engagement and was probably also forced into this. Maybe he could mask his emotions well but his eyes reflected all his dislike outward.

From this first moment onwards it was clear, that she didn´t want him and he didn´t want her. They didn´t even need to get to know eachother better. The mutual dislike was already present.

Before she got the chance to react to him, her mother interrupted the scene.

"Oh, the photographer is already here. Come everyone, let´s take the pictures." Hanako beamed at the present people and ushered them into the middle of the room, where the photographer prepared everything he´d need.

Accidental, she meet Sasuke´s eyes shortly before he followed after his family and the glare she meet let her froze. It wasn´t just dislike, she saw it, it was more. Almost like hate, as if he would hold her responsible for the engagement.

She grabbed the fabric of her kimono tightly tried to keep her composure. Instinctive, she knew that he hated her and that it would be impossible for them to become closer. And Hinata couldn´t help but felt scared.

Her mother called her again and she went over with shaky legs.

"Sis, I´m jealous of you." Hanabi whispered into her ear. "You´ll marry such a handsome man. He looks so cool."

Hanako, who stood tight next to her daughters, laughed quietly. "There is no better match than this. I hope you realize how lucky you´re."

"Yes Mother." She said, while tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Are you nervous?" Mrs Uchiha asked and stepped towards the three Hyuuga females.

"A... a... li... little bit..." She stuttered nervously and tried to ignore her mother´s glare when she muddled. Hanako hated it when she did that.

"That´s normal. After all, today is a big day for you." The Uchiha matriarch said. "I know my Sasuke seems to be a bit distant but as soon as you know eachother better, you´ll see, he´ll open up to you."

"There is still enough time for them to get used to eachother. They must finish the school before they can marry anyway." Hanako said.

This were good news. She had still two years before she would finish school. But they´d probably only marry when they would turn twenty anyway.

"True. But we want to arrange a official celebration with many guests. Today is just the announcement inside our familys."

"But until then is a lot to arrange. I guess, the celebration won´t occur before autumn. However, let´s take some nice pictures now." Her mother said happily.

It was obvious that the two mothers were more excited than the both teenagers. Both women gave the photograph orders about what they wanted and so they agreed to make the family pictures first. After both familys posed together for the photograph it were hers and Sasuke´s turn

Of course they wanted to have a lot of pictures from the young couple. Too bad that the both main figures weren´t as happy as their familys.

Hinata stood without resistance right next to Sasuke, who just looked somewhere with a passive expression. Even a blind person could tell that they both weren´t fitting for eachother. There was nothing to say between them. Everyone just saw all the wealth and these two prestigious familys, that they seemed like a perfect match. But the truth was, that she felt like she lived in a golden cage.

She hooked her arm into Sasuke´s and her whole body went stiff. He placed his arm loosely around her shoulders and tried so much not to touch her, that she felt almost offended when she noticed his disgusted expression. She forced herself to smile but it was just a stupid attempt to mask her tears and keep up with the facade.

When the photograph ordered them to exchange the rings, she wasn´t even bothering to keep the charade up. She blinked the tears away and bit her lip when the Uchiha shoved the ring roughly on her finger, so that she almost shrieked from the pain.

Her hands trembled when it was her turn, that she needed several tries until she managed to shove the ring on his finger. They must´ve depict an pathetic sight; He with his angry expression and she almost on the verge of breaking into tears. What for a nice couple...

The demands of the photograph weren´t helping either. None of them was even trying to look happy. And at least they were finally finished.

With teary eyes she looked at the ring on her finger. It was crested with small diamonds. Mrs Uchiha chose the rings personally. A classmate once told her that the vein in the left hand run directly towards the heart. She didn´t know if it was true but in that moment she thought about it.

She had never imagined her engagement like that. It was the saddest day in her life, when it was supposed to be one of the happiest days. It was clear that her parents would´ve someday arranged a marriage for her but...

But she knew that it was impossible for her to love Sasuke. Impossible.

She had trouble to keep her composure but she couldn´t allow herself to embarrass her family and so she stayed strong.

The photo shooting was over and the two familys returned to the table. All possible menus were served. Of course only the most delicate dish.

She sat there like a puppet, staring down at her plate and not even looking up when her father stood up for a speech. She didn´t even bother to listen. Hiashi lied when he said that the luck of his daughter means anything to him. But he was a politician and he was skilled in lying, even if Hinata loved him nevertheless.

After they clink glasses, Sasuke stood suddenly up and stormed to the balcony and slammed the door shut. Everyone was looking after him perplexed, only Hinata kept her eyes lowered.

"Hinata my dear." Hanako suddenly said. "Why don´t you go and keep your betrothed company?"

"W... What...?" Her eyes widened with fear.

"Excellent idea, so you´ll have the chance to spend time alone together." Mrs Uchiha agreed and smiled brightly in her direction.

"But..." The girl tried desperately to argue. Go out to Sasuke was the last thing she wanted right now!

"No buts. Go to him. You need to get used to eachother." Hanako´s firm voice let no room for protest and since everyone looked at her expectant, she hadn´t the gut to discuss further.

She went to the balcony with heavy legs and she made a face as if she´d await the hangman there instead of her _future husband._

After she entered the balcony, her eyes searched for the Uchiha. Since the balcony was long and wide, she hadn´t seen him at first. Sasuke stood on the end, so that no one from inside could see him. His back was turned towards her but he hadn´t noticed her yet.

Nevertheless, it was obvious that he smoked. She wondered if his parents were aware of that but probably not, otherwise he could´ve just smoked a cigarette inside. But it wasn´t her business anyway. The Uchiha was probably just as desperate as she was and maybe this was his way to calm himself down.

The young Hyuuga wasn´t moving while she prayed inwardly that he wouldn´t notice her. She was afraid of his reaction if he would catch her. Few minutes passed, where he wasn´t aware of her presence but than he turned around and looked at her with such hateful eyes that her whole body froze. Without a word, he headed for the door and went back inside.

It wouldn´t make a good impression if she stayed here alone but she needed a moment until she found the courage to return inside. Sasuke sat already on the table and stared lifelessly on his cell phone display. She too, returned to her place immediately.

She spent the rest of the night in a forced conversation with Mrs Uchiha and Izumi. She made an effort to present herself and her family in a good light. Hinata smiled and was polite, even if she was so tired and wanted to be alone so badly.

It was three o´clock am when they finally returned home. She wasted no time an headed to her room. She felt so depressed, when she sat before her commode and began to open her hair. She just wanted to forget tonights events. When she had managed to remove the half of the hairpins, she stopped and observed herself in the mirror.

She raised her left hand and held it directly before her face, observing the small ring once again. Maybe there was still time until she´d marry Sasuke Uchiha but the decision was made and no one could change that.

Inside the safe walls of her room, Hinata allowed herself finally to cry. Thick wet tears streamed over her cheeks, smearing the mascara all over her face. Without a second thought, she removed the ring from her finger and let him fall on the commode.

Her parents demanded that she wore him. They demanded that she was happy and proud about the possibility to marry into such an important family. But how could she be happy with the perspective of marrying a man like _him?!_ No one cared about her wishes and so there was no other choice as to accept her fate.

Some hours ago, she waited for a shooting star in order to make a wish. Those times were over now. Because she knew for sure now, that this was just nonsense. No one would make her wishes come true and she´d never be so stupid think otherwise again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **PLease let me know what you think and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: Actor**_

The warm sunbeams shined through the window, directly on his face. Sasuke pulled his blancket over his head and groaned. It was probably already noon, but he wasn´t in the mood to leave his bed yet.

His head felt still heavy from the lack of sleep. Yesterday´s event had deeply agitated him and he wasn´t able to find rest. It was not until morning, that he finally found some sleep. No wonder he was totally exhausted now.

After he tried several failed tries to go back to sleep, he gave up and stood eventually up. In the end, he couldn´t hide in his bed forever.

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and looked at the display. Like expected, it was already eleven o´clock am and definitely time to get up, but right now he prefered his room over the rest of the house.

He was betrothed now. But it didn´t mean anything to him. Why? Because his parents had decided it. He had agreed, but only because he knew that he hadn´t a choice anyway. His father accomplished always what he wanted and if he wished for him to marry this girl, than he had to marry her.

And if he thought about the past two years, he could be at least glad to be at home again.

He spent the past two years on a boarding school and this had been so far the worst time of his life. At that time, he had been fifteen and revolted against his parents. Actually a natural behaviour for a young teenager but his parents, especial his father, saw this in a complete different perspective.

Sasuke had meet with friends, his parents didn´t like. He had skipped school on some occassions. His grades had dropped and he had practically disobeyed every order his mother or father gave to him.

Maybe his _rebellion_ had been a bit extreme, but at that time he had longed so much for freedom. Like all children in the Uchiha family, he had been raised very strict. Strict rules and high expectations, determined his whole childhood. When he entered puperty, he became very defiant and it only became worse with the years.

When his parent´s punishments lost the effect on him, Fugaku had decided to send him to a boarding school. And suddenly Sasuke´s stubbornness toppled. He had practically begged his father to not send him away but it was hopeless.

The boarding school conducted a strict regiment. Every single offense was chastised with firm disciplinary measures. In short, Sasuke hadn´t even the slightest with of freedom there. Fugaku got what he wanted, Sasuke´s grades became better and soon he was top of the class again.

He wrote countless letters, e-mails at home, begging his mother to let him return but they let him stay there for two years and this really taught him a lesson. Not to rebel ever again against his family.

His mother convinced her husband, that he had learned his lesson and that he was returned home now. Fugaku had warned him, if he´d cause trouble again, he´d send him back to the boarding school immediately.

Sasuke would´ve promised anything if it meant he could return home. Mikoto and Fugaku expected so much from him, that he knew that he couldn´t dare to disappoint them. He had still two years of high school ahead and had to bring the best he could afford. Nothing else would be accepted.

His life wasn´t easy at home either, but a lot better as it was those past two years. So he really tried to avoid anything which could anger his parents.

Since he was behaving in a way, both Mikoto and Fugaku approved, they let him relative much freedom. Maybe because he was older now, but he began to enjoy the luxury life in the fullest again. He received a pretty high _pocket money ,_ which he expended with big joy.

Than they informed him about the planned engagement and he had been shocked and angry. But he calmed down quickly, after all it was clear that this would happen sooner or later. His brother Itachi was married off too, but Sasuke never expected that his parents forge wedding plans for him this soon.

He agreed, mostly because he couldn´t allow himself to anger his father and so he had comforted himself with the thought, that the wedding wouldn´t take place before he turned twenty. He only knew that the girl came from a prestigious political family, but that wasn´t really a surprise anyway.

But after the _engagement party_ yesterday, he couldn´t handle the situation so apathetic anymore. Wenn he meet his _future wife_ for the first time, he was shocked. Impossible he could find any liking for that person, let alone love her!

He couldn´t bear her. She was ugly, stupid and couldn´t even speak in complete sentences. Really he´d rather deal with every other girl, as with this clodhopper. The dislike he felt was enormous and even if his thoughts were probably exaggerated, he couldn´t help but hated her!

Why couldn´t his parents at least look for a girl, he´d optically like. But no, they had to engage him with the ugliest girl from Tokio.

Suddenly, he felt disgusted from his own thoughts and shook his head.

 _Not think about that yet,_ He admonished himself.

The Uchiha was about to head for the adjacent bathroom, when he spotted the engagement ring on the floor. In his anger, he had thrown it there. He played with the thought to throw the ring in the toilett and wash it down. But of course this would just cause problems, so he picked the ring up and put it in the drawer of his nightstand. Engagement or not, no one could force him to wear that thing all the time.

He needed distracton and since there were still few days from his holidays left, he decided he´d spend the day outdoors.

After a long and relaxing shower and getting dressed, he observed his reflection in the mirror and smirked satisfied. Sasuke knew very well that he was a very good looking guy and he was arrogant in many ways.

When he deemed himself fit enough to leave, he headed downstairs directly for the front door. The Uchiha´s mansion was huge, since they owned a lot of rooms for official events, but the private rooms of the family were placed close together.

Sasuke wanted to leave before he´d run into one of his family members, but like always he wasn´t lucky. When he passed by the tea room, his mother called him back.

Mikoto stepped to the doorframe. She smiled at him and he forced himself to return the gesture. He couldn´t let her feel how pissed he actually was.

"Please return punctual for dinner. I´ve invited the Hyuugas for tonight."

His eyes widened when he processed her words. This couldn´t be true!

"Why?" He almost snapped at her but managed to pull himself together.

"You know very well, why. You need to get used to her. You both were so distant towards eachother and that really bothers me."

"I don`t want to know her better!" He said, because it was the truth. But realizing what he just said, he added quickly; "I mean, it should be my choice, how and when I´m ready to become closer to her."

The Uchiha matriarch looked unimpressed at her youngest son. "Do you think we haven´t noticed how distant and cold you´ve acted towards her? It was offending for Hinata and her family. You´ve presented us in a bad light and we´re only so forbearing because it was the first time you meet her. But Sasuke this won´t happen again. We expect that you´ll treat her with respect. You´ll learn to treat her as a future member of our family, your future wife."

"Great, so I´ve no say in this." He snapped, unable to control his anger.

"Sasuke, I´m warning you."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment. A fight with his mother was the last thing he needed right now. His father would learn about it and that couldn´t end well then. So he pulled himself together.

"I understand. Can I go now, or is there anything else?"

"You can go. But you´ll be back on time."

Sasuke turned around and stormed off. By leaving the house, he slammed the door louder than intended. His mood destroyed and he was ready to explode. He was hardly few meter away from the mansion, when he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He needed that now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He came home in time, like his mother demanded. His impassive expression didn´t betray how agitated he was from the inside . He began to realize that this engagement was indeed decided. His parents would never change their mind, they were too happy about the _perfect match._ But somehow he couldn´t arrange himself with the thought to spend his life with that girl.

Sasuke wasn´t even looking at her. Not when he was forced to greet her politely and not when she sat on the table right next to him.

The housekeepers served the menu and noticed to his delight that they served traditional japanese dishes. He could enjoy the food but this was really the only positive thing tonight.

His father spoke with Mr Hyuuga about their work and other political topics. While his mother and Mrs Hyuuga were gossip about some nonsense, he wasn´t even bother to listen to. Itachi and his wife weren´t at home and so he was stuck here alone.

Hinata hadn´t said a single word until now and he wasn´t willing to say anything either. It was just pathetic. Two persons who sat right next to eachother, totally disallowed by the others presence. But two persons who were supposed to marry into the near future.

He tried to distract himself with his dish, but when the evening protracts, he was ready to break out into hysterical snorts. This was just ridiculous!

 _They can´t be serious..._ He thought over and over again.

If his parents were so thrilled to arrange a marriage for him, why couldn´t have they looked for a girl whose character would fit to him. And if they weren´t caring about that, couldn´t they at least looked for someone more pretty?!

Of course they would look for someone from a rich and prestigious family, but surely, the Hyuugas weren´t the only family whom meet these standard.

 _So why? How can they do that to me? Even just sitting next to her, let me wish to throw up!_

"Sasuke honey, are you alright?" Mikoto asked sweetly and he couldn´t prevent himself from glaring at her.

"Yes, of course mother."

"Surely, you´re still tired, aren´t you? You haven´t caught much sleep last night, right?"

Sasuke nodded but said nothing.

"Why don´t you show Hinata our house and our garden. I´m sure she´d like to see how you live." His mother said and her features changed into a warning glare, daring him to refuse her suggestion.

He tried to think so desperately about a pretext in order to prevent to be forced to spend time with _her._ But than he noticed his father´s demanding look too and he knew, there was no escape for him.

"I think it´s a good idea." He said in a forced monotonous tone. He couldn´t bring himself to look at Hinata, when he stood up and waited that she´d follow him.

Obviously, she hadn´t grasped that they were supposed to spend some _bonding time_ together now. Mrs Hyuuga needed to entlighten her by whispering something into her ear. This obtuseness, let his dislike only grow.

Hinata needed a moment, probably to pull herself together, before she stood up and followed him. The Uchiha wasn´t in the slightest interested to show her the mansion, garden or whatever. He didn´t care about her, when he stepped through the backdoor in the garden. He walked straight ahead and she followed him like a dog.

His family´s garden was created in a traditionnel japanese style, Though, his mother had discovered recently a passion for ornamental roses and she let the half of their garden plant with these. It lend, the elso so traditionnel garden, a hint of occidental flair. Nevertheless, the whole atmosphere were peaceful and calming. Especial in one of those refreshing sommernights.

But he couldn´t calm down. Not when he heard her steps behind. Not when he knew that she was there. In order to calm himself down, he lights a cigarette and inhaled the thick smoke. Hopefully this would help him to keep his composure.

Just when he thought he could relax for a bit, she opened her mouth!

"I... It´s re... really nice here.."

Her voice let his anger raise again. Her inability to speak fluently only irritated him more. She was the complete opposite from him and alone her presence made him sick!

Sasuke ignored her. Otherwise he wasn´t sure how he´d react. He continued to smoke, when he felt her eyes on his back. Her eyes widened in fear when he suddenly turned around.

"What are you staring at?!"

She winced and lowered her head in shame. She grabbed the fabric of her dress. It looked almost as if she was on the verge of crying.

"I... I...I´m so...sorry... I.. I didn´t want... It´s ju.. just... I thought... it´s unhealthy..."

He needed a second to understand that she meant the cigarette. He narrowed his eyes. This girl made him so angry. He was almost convinced that he really hated her. And he hated that fucking engagement more than anything! And because he couldn´t run inside the house and let his anger out on his parents, Hinata received all his wrath.

He stepped towards her and she shrinked back, her eyes wide with fear.

"I´ll just tell this once. I give a shit whether you´re my fiancee or not..." He said in a dangerous tone. "What I do is none of your business! For me, you´re just a pain in the neck. Some evil what my parents want in my life. But I´ll never give a fuck about you and I don´t want to have anything to do with you! So take care of your own fucking life!"

She fought with the tears, while she nodded hastily. It seemed as if she got the message.

Sasuke snorted when he turned around again and began to smoke one cigarette after another. He needed several minutes, until he felt calm enough in order to head back inside. He said nothing when he passed by Hinata and made his way back to the house. She still stood on the same spot but she followed after him when he left.

Now he was forced to play theatre again. He had to wore the indifferent mask again. But that was the world he was born into and now and then, he was forced to be an actor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi,**

 **Big Thanks to fanofthisfiction, sten07, fugitivus and cosmicblader 12**

 **for your nice reviews. It made me really happy and is a great support :)**

 **Please let me know what you think and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Someone Special**

Four days passed since her last visit by the Uchihas. Since Sasuke Uchiha explained cleary to her, what he really thought about their _engagement._

And although it was clear that she´d meet him sooner or later again, Hinata had done everything not to think about _him_ those past days. His rude behaviour had hurt and frighten her at the same time. The anger he had directed to her, made it impossible to interact with him in a civil manner. He held her responsible for the engagement.

The worst was, that she couldn´t tell anyone about it. Her parents wouldn´t care and encourage her to try harder to gain his esteem and the Uchiha himself, showed his true face only when he was alone with her.

No one would care anyway. The coupling of two such prestigious familys were so desired by both, the Hyuugas and Uchihas, that there was no way out of it.

Today was the last vacation day and her mother let her unmistakable know, that she wished that Hinata would spend the day with her _fiancee._ It had shocked and scared her at the same time.

She´d rather not think about in what mood the Uchiha would be, for being forced to spend his free day with her. Alone thinking about him... To make things even worse, her mother wouldn´t accompany her this time. This day was supposed hers and Sasuke´s...

If Hinata were a sarcastic person, she´d say how ridiculous all of this was. But she wasn´t. She was just weak.

Hanako had made her point clear and Hinata obeyed like always. That was why she sat in the car right now, while the chauffeur transported her towards the Uchiha residence.

She didn´t want to think about the coming. She clenched her hands nervously, while she sat in the back seat and wished she could just disappear somewhere. Her eyes were fixed on the window, trying to distract herself, but she wasn´t able to get her fear under control.

Hinata had never owned much self-confidence. She was never the type, who prevail against others. She hated every sort of confrontation. That´s why Sasuke´s words hurt her more as she´d admit.

Although she felt similar regarding the engagement, she could never be so cruel to talk to him like that. Alone the way he looked at her, let her shudder. His eyes were always filled with hate, whenever directed towards her. But even he had to play the role of the obedient son in front of their familys.

The vehicle stopped at a traffic lights and her eyes wandered to a group of girls whom crossed the street. They were probably in her age but one look was enough to know, that they seperate worlds from eachother. The girls were laughing and seemed so free. She wondered briefly whether these girls lived a similar life as her but she already knew the answer.

The Hyuuga had never the chance to see how other people, who came not from her social layer lived. She got never the chance to see how the _real world_ works.

She grew up sheltered in a huge mansion, always surrounded by her watchful mother, who rarely let her out of her sight. She never left the mansion alone and housekeepers and butlers were always present to serve her family. She should be lucky but the truth was, her life felt just empty and sad.

Inwardly she wished, that she could swop with any girl out there. She´d glady renounce all the wealth, if it means she could gain something she never knew. Freedom. But this was just a silly dream.

She glanced at the ring on her finger. The proof for the engagement. Just in that moment, the traffic light switched green and the vehicle moved.

Her heart beat faster and her stomach ached, when the car soon parked in front of the Uchiha residence. Hinata had been so consumed in her thoughts, that she hadn´t noticed how the time passed. And now she was here again.

It took her several minutes until she found the courage to get out of the car. But her conscientiousness won in the end. She couldn´t hide here forever and even if she´d be able to flee from the Uchihas, she could never escape her own family. And this visit was her responsibility towards her family.

Mrs Uchiha beamed when she greeted Hinata. Like the last time, the elder woman pulled her into a hearty embrace.

"Welcome dear. I´m so delighted to see you."

Hinata forced herself to smile, when she returned the greeting. She just hoped that _her future mother-in-law_ wasn´t noticing how tense she was. But her worries were unfounded, when Mrs Uchiha hook her arm into Hinata´s and led her inside the mansion.

The other female brought her to a spacious room, which probably served as a tea room. The Hyuugas owned a similar room in their residence too.

While she expected to find Sasuke here, they was only Izumi Uchiha present. The young woman stood up, when she noticed Hinata in order to greet her. Unlike the last time, Izumi wore now casual clothes and was unadorned. Hinata found her more beautiful like that.

"Welcome. Nice to meet you again. Please have a seat." Her future _sister-in-law_ said softly and pointed to one of the yellow-silken cushions.

The Hyuuga girl obeyed and sat down. She observed the room briefly. The walls were decorated with yellow and green painted wallpaper, which matched the sitting mats perfectly and lend the room a mixed chinese and japanese tone . A low table was placed in the middle of the room, which was surrounded by the cushions. In the corner of the room stood a large glass cabinet, which contained a varied assortment of different tea sets. Even the light yellow tea set which was placed in the middle of the table, matched perfect inside the room.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Mrs Uchiha said and interrupted her thoughts. "Sasuke will come soon. He´s a terrible late rise, but since it´s his last free day, I hadn´t the heart to wake him up."

"N... Not.. a problem..." She mumbled weakly, inwardly praying that Sasuke wouldn´t appear soon. Being engaged with some stranger was bad enough, but dealing with someone like _him,_ was impossible.

"Sasuke will be surprised seeing you here. He has no idea that you come to visit him." Izumi said, while pouring tea in for Hinata. "Otherwise he´d be already here to greet you yet."

"Don´t worry, I´ve already sent someone to inform him to come down soon. He´ll be here in no time." Mrs Uchiha smiled and took her seat right next to Hinata.

Her eyes widened, when she realized that Sasuke wasn´t even aware that she was here. She could already imagine his reaction. Why were they putting her into this situation? He´ll probabaly imagine that she came from alone to visit him and he´ll hate her even more as he already did. The fear got a hold of her once again and it became almost too difficult to keep her composure.

"It was Hanako´s idea and I agree that´s a fantastic suggestion that you´ll spend your last free day together. After all you´ll not find much free time during schooldays." Mikoto said. "And don´t worry, Sasuke will be happy to see you."

"He has too." Izumi nodded in agreement. "You look gorgeous."

Hinata knew that this were definitely not the case. Sasuke would burn with fury and of course he´d only blame her. Again.

While both Uchiha women continued to speak about this and that, she tried to pull herself together. Without much success. Than suddenly, Sasuke entered the room.

"You called for..." He didn´t finish the sentence, when his eyes spotted Hinata.

She looked down immediately and didn´t even bother to look up again. She could already feel his uprising rage.

"Finally you´re here." Mrs Uchiha said happily. "Look who came to visit you."

"Why?" He asked icy.

"Stupid question. Today is your last free day and you won´t have much time these coming weeks to see eachother." The Uchiha matriarch had for everything an explanation. Just like her own mother.

"I´ve already plans for today and I can´t cancel it." Sasuke protested, his voice upset. Even if he still kept his tone in check when talking to his mother.

Mrs Uchiha glared at her son, before she stood up. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" She adressed Hinata, but wasn´t even waiting for an answer, instead ushered Sasuke towards the door and left together with him the room.

He´d probably receive a lecture about obligation fulfillment. She knew that from her own mother. And it was already clear that this would anger the Uchiha boy more. Hinata was really on the verge of crying, she wanted to run from here.

Izumi tried to lighten the atmosphere while talking about something but she wasn´t even bothering to listen. Few minutes later, Mrs Uchiha reentered with her son in tow. This time Hinata looked up and although expected, she was shocked when she saw Sasuke´s glare directed towards her. But at least he was trying to keep his rage under control.

Nevertheless, his eyes were flashing with hate and anger. He hated her. Well, he just forgot that she was placed in the same situation as he and that alone the thought to spend her life with _him,_ became unbearable for her too.

Mikoto explained that it was just an misunderstanding and that Sasuke was very delighted about her visit. It was just ridculous.

Sasuke stepped forward in order to greet her and she stood up as well. He bowed his head respectfully and she forced herself to do her part.

Obviously Mrs Uchiha had managed to put her son back in place. She beamed happily at the teenagers, when Sasuke informed that he´d drive with Hinata into the city. It was her worst nightmare to spend time with him alone again, but after Izumi and Mikoto wished her goodbye, she had no other choice as to follow him outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like the Hyuugas, the Uchihas had their own chauffeur. The vehicle waited already before the mansion and Sasuke get in without giving her a second glance. She followed him silently.

Both of them sat on the back seat, because a pane seperated them from the driver. But they weren´t looking at eachother, instead everyone looked out of the window. She noticed from the canthus that he was doing something with his hand and when looking at him from the corner of her eye, she noticed that he pulled off his engagement ring. He did really anything possible to humiliate her.

Hinata couldn´t find the courage to ask the Uchiha where they drove. He wouldn´t answer, or would just insult her again and she hadn´t the energy to deal with it. She was aware that they could never get along with eachother and Sasuke´s dislike towards her was so intense, that she gave up on trying.

She wondered why the Uchihas and her own parents, chose them for eachother? They were so different and shouldn´t their parents at least notice how unhappy both parties were? Did the luck of their own children really meant nothing?

The icy silence continued, even when the venhicle left the city highway. There was nothing to say between them. She noticed that they took the exit, noting _SHIBUYA,_ and couldn´t help and wondered what Sasuke was planning to do. Shibuya was a popular district, especial for young people. But Hinata had never the chance to go there alone before. She was always accompanied by someone. Besides, she hadn´t many friends whom´d be willing to meet her outside of school anyway.

Her thoughts stopped abruptly when the car halts. Before she even realized that they had arrived, Sasuke had already left the car and slammed the door shut. Her eyes widened, because she was unsure what to do now. They were supposed to spend time with eachother...

She noticed the demanding look from the chauffeur. Obviously, he wanted her to leave as well. Although she´d rather entrench herself in here, there wasn´t really another choice as to get out. Quite possible that Mrs Uchiha or some other family member already waited for the car and she couldn´t allow herself the humiliation to return alone with the driver towards the Uchiha residence. With a heavy heart, she get out. She searched for Sasuke and spotted him walking on the opposite side.

Hinata felt lost. She had no idea what to do here alone and as much as she hated the thought, there wasn´t really another option for her as to follow the Uchiha. She crossed the street hastily, while she feared inwardly his reaction.

She had almost caught up to him but was determined to stay some feet behind in order not to anger him further. Although she asumed that he had already noted her presence, he wasn´t even bothering to acknowledge her.

Great, now he was treating her like she wasn´t even there. She wasn´t even sure what was worse, being ignored or insulted.

She was well aware how pitiful she must look. Following after him like a stupid dog. But what was she supposed to do instead? It was a blessing that there weren´t much people to witness this indignity.

Sasuke headed towards a park. He seemed to know exactly where he headed. Maybe he had really plans for today and she ruined his day.

 _Just great, now I feel even guilty for him._ She thought and sighed.

She hesitated to continue to follow him for a moment, but didn´t know this area and was completely lost. Sure, she could call her mother that someone would pick her up, but than her parents would learn about what happened and this wouldn´t end well, neither for her nor for Sasuke.

It was a big surprise when he suddenly went straight towards a green were several people sat around on a huge blancket. She stopped her movements and observed how the Uchiha greeted one after another happily. He was even smiling!

These guys were probably all in their age group. Four boys and they were obviously Sasuke´s friends. She´d have never thought that _he_ was someone who valued friendship but otherwise, what did she know about him?

Hinata didn´t dare to approach them and so she stood on the spot, unsure what to do now. She had never felt more superfluous before.

Sasuke and his _friends_ turned music on, pretty loud and it was absolutely possible that other people could feel bothered by it. For a brief moment, the Uchiha glared into her direction but than he continued to speak with the others, without taking further notice of her.

She clenched her fists and fought the urge to cry desperately. Why did he hate her so much? It wasn´t her fault that his parents chose her as his future wife.

One of the boys whom talked with Sasuke, pointed towards her. The Uchiha answered something, while a dark glare adorned his features. He explained something and was probably telling his friends not to bother with her. Really, she shouldn´t stay here longer.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Hinata was about to leave, when suddenly someone called out for her. She turned around and was shocked when she noticed that one of Sasuke´s friends jogged towards her. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes.

She was so shocked that he came and adressed her so suddenly. She had expected them to simple ignore her.

"I... I..." She tried to answer but only a pitiful stutter left her mouth. She was still too much down about everything.

"You can hang around with us if you want. Sasuke told us that you´re an acquaintance of his family and that he´s supposed to keep you comapany for today."

"Oh..." Of course he hadn´t told them that she was his _fiancee._

"And he told us that you´re terrible dense and that bothering with you is just a waste of time."

Those words shouldn´t hurt her but it did.

"But don´t worry." The boy continued, completely oblivious about her depressed mood. "I´d like to form my own opinion about you. The truth is, sometimes Sasuke is just an asshole."

Hinata looked up. She hadn´t expected him to say something like that. Although she´d never use such language, she had to agree with him.

"I´m Naruto Uzumaki." He said and smiled at her brightly. For the first time she noticed how blue his eyes were.

 _Blue like the summer sky._

"M...My name is Hi... Hinata Hyuuga..." She said hesitantly.

"Hyuuga? Like our mayor?"

"He´s my father..."

Naruto began to laugh. "No wonder you hang up with the Uchihas. Since they´re always so careful about their good reputation."

She didn´t know what to say. The way he said it let it sound like something bad.

"Wherever. Come sit with us."

Before she could deny his request, he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She wanted to protest but couldn´t find her voice to do so. Inwardly she was afraid about Sasuke´s reaction.

"So this is Hinata." Naruto said when they stood in front of the others and Hinata lowered her head. She was aware that the Uchiha glared at her.

"This is Suigetsu, Juugo, Gaara..." Naruto pointed towards each one, while he introduced them. "And you know already Mr grumpy."

Hinata bit her lip in order to keep the giggle in which wanted to escape, after hearing how he described Sasuke. But she was smart enough to pull herself together. The Uchiha would probably murder her, if she´d dare to make fun of him. Besides it wasn´t her nature anyway.

The others greeted her with a short nod, but obviously not interested further in her. Hinata felt grateful and disappointed at the same time. She just hoped they didn´t feel bothered by her presence.

Naruto ushered her to sit and she kneeled right next to him. Sasuke and the other boys soon began to play soccer, probably because he wanted to get away from her. But Naruto stayed to keep her company.

He handed her a cola can and some snacks, which she accepted hesitantly.

"So, now tell me, What are you doing?"

"M..Me? I...I´m still going to school... And you?"

"I´m working in a market not far from here." Naruto said.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, not expecting this answer. "Yo..You´re working? But how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"But why aren´t you going to school than?" Only now she realized that her question was rude. She lowered her eyes and added quickly an apologize. "I...I´m sorry. It´s none o..of my business."

The blond just laughed. "For what? It´s just a normal question. I left the school one year ago. school was never really my thing and it´s better that way. Besides we need the money, so working is really the best option for me right now."

"What do you mean?" Hinata hadn´t grasp yet, that Naruto wasn´t coming from her social layer. It sounded so odd what he just said.

"You´re pretty naive. I don´t come from a stinking rich political family like you or Sasuke. I´m just a normal guy. My parents died when I was five and I grew up by my grandfather. Money were always short, but since I´m working I can take care of myself. But maybe you can´t understand this, after all money shouldn´t be an issue for you."

Honestly she hadn´t expected this. She was shocked. Not only that Sasuke was friendly with someone, who came from a complete different world but about Naruto´s life too. And how happy he looked, although his life must be really hard.

"I´m so sorry..." She mumbled and really felt indescribable sorry for him.

But Naruto shook his head. "No need for that. I´m fine. I´ve still a family and my friends too and that´s the most important."

"You seem to be very close..." The girl said and her eyes wandered towards the others. They were still busy with playing soccer on the other end of the meadow. Even Sasuke looked relaxed, as if he had actually fun. He even smiled, and she realized she had never seen him like that before.

"Sasuke is my first and best friend. He´s almost like a brother for me..."

She couldn´t imagine that someone so nice like Naruto could be close with someone like Sasuke. But looking at the Uchiha now, let her understand that she´d probably never really know him. She wondered how it was possible that two different people could be friends. How did they even meet eachother?

"We meet Suigetsu, Gaara and Juugo later and became friends with them as well. But they´re all normal guys. Sasuke is the only snob among us." Naruto continued to speak and although really curious, she was too diffident to ask. Besides, Sasuke wouldn´t approve if she´d begin to meddle herself into his business.

While the other boys were still busy with their match, Naruto continued to keep her company and talked about this and that, To her honest surprise, Hinata enjoyed talking to him and although her unloved _fiance_ were only some meters away, she began to relax.

The blond possessed something special, he seemed so honest and happy. And he seemed to care about other people. She was a stranger for him but instead of leaving her on her own, he took care of her. She wasn´t used to such mere kindness. Everything in her world went all about prestige and prosperity. It was a glorious world but a medacious one. Naruto´s nature felt so refreshing.

Soon Naruto joined his friends in their game and she stayed back and watched them. It became once again obvious how close he and Sasuke were. Hinata envied the Uchiha, for having someone like the blond in his life. She just hoped he knew how lucky he was.

The afternoon passed by rather quickly. But the comfortable atmosphere stayed, even when the boys stopped their game and joined her on the blancket. It didn´t bother her that everyone, expect for Naruto, ignored her. She was just glad that Sasuke wasn´t bullying her now. He simple ignored her but she felt that her presence bothered him nonetheless.

It was late afternoon when Sasuke wanted to head home. It meant she had to leave as well and the tenseness from earlier returned with full force. She just prayed that the Uchiha would continue to ignore her.

"It was nice to meet you Hinata. Maybe you can come along some time again." Naruto smiled when saying goodbye to her. She noticed Sasuke´s face darken by that statement, but he said nothing.

They left the park in silence. Like before she followed behind the Uchiha, not daring to approach him too close. The chauffeuer waited at the same place he had dropped them. Sasuke had probably appointed that time for picking them up.

Both teens sat on the back seat again but no one said anything. The driver dropped her by her own home first, before driving back to the Uchiha residence. She felt relieved that she could escape Sasuke´s dark aura.

Her mother awaited her and inquired after her day. She tried to answer all questions satisfactoriy. As soon as Hanako dismissed her, she headed towards her room. When she was about to pull the engagement ring from her finger, she couldn´t help but thought about Naruto.

Never before someone had treated her so nicely and honestly she wouldn´t mind meeting him again. Today hadn´t been so bad after all. But only thanks to the blond. She couldn´t foresee that this brief encounter was only the beginning from something which should change her life.

 **x...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...x**

 **Hi,**

 **Big Thanks towards fugitivus, jasminave898, cosmicblder12, fanofthisfiction and eternal sasuke sakura**

 **It´s really a great support.**

 **Sasuke and Naruto are close friends in this story and I´ll write about them in the next chapter a bit, how they became friends, since they´re come from so different layers. But Hinata and Sakura don´t know eachother. Sasuke will meet her in the coming chapter for the first time.**

 **Itachi will take his appearance in some later chapters and I´ll write about him and his marriage a bit more. And about his and Sasuke´s relationship too.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The new school**

Sasuke had always been a freedom-loving person. Even as a child it was hard to deal with the strict organized daily routine his parents set for him. At school he was supposed to behave exemplary and at home he had to satisfy his family. These expectations made it difficult for him to be himself in front of others and he often felt tense, even in front of his parents. Anything he did, was viewed and judged by someone.

As a child, he had suffered silently. He had always aimed to be the best and nothing less, but the pressure left marks on him. Maybe unseen from the outward but certainly inwardly.

Sasuke had been a lonely boy during his early schooldays. No matter what he tried, he wasn´t able to connect with the other kids. Most of them were jealous about his perfect grades. Some peers even tried to pick on him, which let him withdraw even more. He might seem very confident today, but the truth is, as a child he had been very shy and sensitive.

The rejection of the other kids hit him hard and he tried even more to please his parents, whom thanked him his good results with love and attention. Both, Fugaku and Mikoto were delighted about their obedient second son, who showed so much potential and determination to work for his goals.

He had learned quickly that he could get anything from his parents as long as he´d do what they said. His mother practically showered him with love and attention and his father bought him everything he wanted, as a reward for his good behaviour. But neither of them noticed how lonely he was.

Since there weren´t any other children around to play with, he attached himself even more to his older brother. Itachi was seven years older than Sasuke and when he went to primary school, he had already started middle school, so it was no wonder that their interests were very different at that time.

Itachi had not much time for his baby brother. He had to work hard for school and if he had some freetime, he´d spend it with their cousin and at the same time best friend Shisui or his childhood crush Izumi, also a distant cousin of the Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke became even more sad but at the same time angry. Even as a child he could voice his emotions best through anger. But insubordination wasn´t going well with his parents and they punished him often by completely ignoring him until he was ready to behave again. It left the impression grow that they´d stop loving him if he was acting poorly. And even today he held that fear inwardly.

It was Itachi whom noticed that he wasn´t happy at all. He put him aside and talked to him and for the first time he confessed to someone how reluctantly he went to school. His brother was determined to help him and gave him advise how to interact with his peers or even tried to invite few kids for playdates. But all his efforts were for the vain. The other children kept their distance to Sasuke.

He didn´t know why Itachi wasn´t even trying to talk to their parents about his obvious problems. But in the end he made the best decision in his life, when he decided one day to take Sasuke out with him. It had been such a surprise when they headed towards an open playground. He had never been on one before, since he had his own in the backyard.

"Look, here are a lot of children from all different areas. They´re all strangers and definitely don´t care about your grades at school." Itachi had said and smiled down at him. "So try to make some friends here."

Sasuke had been so excited but he wasn´s brave enough to approach one of the kids. Instead of taking the initiative, he hid himself shyly behind his brother. After some fruitless tries to encourage his baby brother, Itachi spotted a boy in Sasuke´s age, whom stood likewise at the edge and observed the other kids with big longing eyes. Without a second thought the older Uchiha called him over and this was the start of a long and unbreakable friendship.

Naruto was at that time as much shy as he was and they both connected quickly. Already at the same day, the blond would ask him to be his friend and Sasuke agreed happily. They spent endless hours with climbing scaffolding, hide and seek and playing tag. For the first time he experienced how it was to play with someone his own age. He had never so much fun before.

Itachi was satisfied and promised to bring him here every sunday. It became soon his and Naruto´s routine to meet at the playground on weekends. His brother would drop him and meet with his own friends and pick him up later.

At that time Sasuke was too young to understand the differences between his and Naruto´s parentage. He was confused when Itachi made him promise not to tell their parents about his weekly playdates with the blond boy, but he was sure that his brother knew best and so he kept it a secret from them.

It couldn´t stay a secret forever and the day came where they learned about his free time activites. But at that time, his and Naruto´s friendship had been solid enough to survive trouble.

They became confident together and soon they made even other friends. But the bond between Sasuke and Naruto would always stay special. He owed the Uzumaki the best moments of his childhood. And it wasn´t rare that they both described eachother as brothers.

Their friendship survived years of secretiveness, the trouble when his parents forbid him to interact with Naruto and the two years he spent at the boarding school. Even if there were sometimes times where they couldn´t see eachother often, they stayed friends.

It was because of their friendship that he stopped caring about his peers. He changed his attitude towards them savagely. Instead of being cowed by their teasing, he began to ignore them, even grew confident enough to boast about his good grades. The best was, he didn´t even had to do much for it and he started to enjoy their obvious jealousy.

When he became older, the girls began to be smitten with him but most of the boys continued to hate him, but the times when he cared about that were long over. He never bothered to make friends at school anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx

The holidays were over and the serious side of life started again. Sasuke observed the school building with mixed feelings. He´d attend this school for the coming two years and although he was a newcomer here, he already knew that he wouldn´t be able to connect with his future classmates. Of course his new school was a private school, the same Itachi attended before him.

And he knew that a lot work awaited him. His parents wouldn´t accept any less as the best grades and for that he would need to spend all his freetime with swotting.

Even more, he´d wanted to enjoy yesterday. He had wanted to spend time with his friends and relax a bit. But his mother had crushed all his plans by inviting that _clodhopper_ and forced him to spend time with her. He had tried to cover how much Hinata´s presence bothered him, especial when Naruto had called her over. But not wanting to explain anything to them, he just ignored her.

The truth was, alone her presence had pissed him off. He couldn´t sleep last night, because he´d been tried so hardly not to think about that _bitch,_ but he couldn´t lie to himself. These engagementbecame more and more a burden for him. Now _she_ was even intruding into his personal life, something he even tried to seperate from his family.

Hinata was there. She´d be always there from now onward, because he was expected to marry her someday!

Indeed, his mother had made it very clear yesterday, when she´d lectured him about obligation fulfillment.

" _Your father desires this connection for a reason. Hiashi Hyuuga has enormous influence and it´s possible that with his support, your father could gain an even more important post as he already holds. Your engagement with Hinata is the direct link towards this family. Hiashi has no male progeny and that means that you´ll inhert practically a large part of his property. Plus, being his son-in-law will keep you all doors open for a glorious political career."_

It was really nice to see how much his parents cared about his opinion in that matter. But that was expected anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly when someone jostled him from the side.

"What the hell?!" He snapped. "Watch where´re you going!"

A girl in his age turned around and glared at him with the most jade green eyes he´d ever seen. "Well, maybe you shouldn´t just stand in the way like a pillar than."

Her voice was firm and sharp and a huge contrast towards her gentle looking appearance. Her eyes weren´t the only strange thing, her hair was rosy and for an unknown reason it made her look beautiful. Practically more pretty than any other girl he noticed before.

"Did you swallow your tongue? Oh whatever..." She said and before he got even the chance to reply something, she turned around and stalked away.

Sasuke was taken aback. Normally, he wouldn´t allow anyone to talk to him like that but he´d been so distracted by her strange look, that he´d forget about the situation. But now he felt just pissed about the incident. That girl better not crossed his way again or he´d show her with whom she was contending.

Still angry, he shook his head and made his way inside the building and began looking for his supposed classroom. He went between other pupils, who were all dressed in the same school uniform he wore too. Everyone looked so similar that it was probably difficult to tell them apart. He always disliked the mandatory uniforms. It was just another thing where someone else decided about his life. He´d like to chose by himself what he´d like to wear for school.

After ten minutes of looking, he finally found the classroom. A lot boys and girls were already present, when he entered. But he ignored them deliberate and went straight towards an empty seat in the last row. It was funny to think that in that room were probably Tokios future elite gathered. Because only children from the bestsituiert familys attended that school. He inwardly snorted and hoped that school would finish early today. After all it was the first day.

He observed the other students shortly and came quickly to the conclusion that no one was worth his attention.

 _Just a bunch of idiots,_ he thought to himself. Suddenly noticed the pink haired girl from earlier entering the room. Their eyes meet briefly but than she looked away and took one of the seats in the first row.

Sasuke decided not to pay further attention to her and focused his eyes on the window. It didn´t take long for the teacher to arrive and introduced himself as Tsunade Senju, a serious looking woman, probably in her early fifties.

He received the school books, which his parents already prepaid. Mrs Senju hands out the timetable and informed them about all the important things for the coming year and what she expected from her pupils. She was one of the typical _no nonsense_ teachers. But this was probably something which all those private schools had in common. Sasuke couldn´t even remember having a nice teacher when he was an elementary student.

The first hour passed quickly and he spent the break with playing a soccer game on his smartphone.

"Hey, you´re Sasuke Uchiha right?"

He looked up, directly into the brown eyes from one of his new female classmates. Girls often approached him, since he was a really well looking guy and Sasuke was aware of that fact.

"And?" He asked uninterested. It wasn´t a secret that his father holds an important post and his surname was well known.

"I´d never thought that of all you´d be our new classmate. My name is Ami Nishima and I´m the daughter of Tatewaki Nishima. I guess you´ve already heard his name."

Of course he had. This man was japan´s top neurologist and directed one of the best clinics in the whole Kanto region. But that didn´t mean that he had to interact with her.

"If you want I could show you around for a bit. Since you´re a newcomer and thus." She smiled sweetly at him, probably thinking her flattery impressed him. Well, the opposite was the case.

"No thanks. I don´t need _your_ help." He said coldly and continued to play with his cell phone.

Before this nuisance could bother him further, it ringed for the next hour. When he was about to pack his phone away, he noticed how this Ami girl jostled the pink haired girl from earlier roughly out of her way. But it wasn´s his business and so he averted his eyes from them.

The coming hours were spent similar. And he was glad when Mrs Senju informed them that there were finished for the day. But before dismissing the class, the teacher adressed him directly.

"Sasuke Uchiha, since it´s your first day on our school, I think it´s the best if I´ll assign someone to show you around and help you to get used to our scholar program." Mrs Senju´s eyes roamed over the students in order to pick someone fit for this job.

To his dismay already few girls were raising their hands, probably to volunteer to act as his personal guidebook. Sasuke was about to voice the needlessness for that, when the teacher had already find someone appropriate.

"Ah of course Sakura, you wouldn´t mind looking out for your new classmate a bit, would you?"

"Of course not." Came the muffled reply from the first row and of all from that pink haired girl!

 _Great. But really a fitting name for her._

Finally Mrs Senju dismissed them and Sasuke wasted no time and stood up. When he left the classroom, he noticed that Sakura girl waiting for him.

"Mrs Senju wants me to show you around and I´d rather do it now as the to waste the coming days with you."

"So? I don´t need you to show me around." He was about to pass, when she stepped forward and blocked his way.

"Sorry, but that´s an order from our teacher."

"Do I look as if I care?"

"No." She replied bluntly. "But she gave me the task to help you to get used to the new school, so none of us has a say in that matter."

He snorted and tried to pass by her again but she was quick enough to block his way for a second time.

"I´ll give you a good advise. Don´t ever mess with Mrs Senju. She´ll destroy you without a second thought. If she orders you to do something, you´ve to do it. Otherwise she will have it in for you. And believe me,you wouldn´t want to get on her bad side."

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh but inwardly agreed. If this new teacher was really moody, it was probably better not to anger her already on his first school day.

"Fine. But made it quick. I´ve still better things to do." He glared at her.

"Well, you´re not the only one." She said sourly. "Follow me."

With that said he went after that girl, with whom he had already for the second time today a strange encounter, but she was already getting on his nerves. Sasuke hated persistence and _persistence_ is exactly what she was.

If she was so determined not to step on someones bad side, she should better be careful not to step on his _bad side._ But obviously she wasn´t caring much about it.

Should she show him the damned school and than leave him alone. He´d probably not interact with her again. Nevertheless, he´d to admit that he liked to look at her. At least as long as she kept her mouth shut.

The guide tour lasted no more than twenty minutes. She showed him the rooms where the physics and chemistry lessons would occur, she also guided him towards the gym and when he finally had an overview about his new school, they both could go seperate ways again.

He was glad that he could leave now and after using the bathroom quickly, he headed for the exit. Most of the students already left the building and so just a few were still wandering around.

"Now you´re throwing yourself at the Uchiha. Do you really think you can play in the same league as he is?! You filthy whore!"

 _What the hell_

Sasuke stopped in his movements when he recognized the different voices coming from one of a near corridor. He´d have just ignored them, but unfortunately someone mentioned his surname and that really made him curious what was going on.

Turning around, he approached the corridor from where the voices came, until he spotted a group of girls there. Sakura was surrounded by three other girls, included that Ami girl, whom had approached him earlier. Obviously these girls were bullying her. It wasn´t his business and he should just leave but for some reason he wanted to know what´s going on, especial since that females pulled him into their conversation.

"Do you really think that an Uchiha would pay attention towards someone like you?!"

"Mrs Senju ordered me to show him around, like you must heard. It wasn´t my choice and I´m not interested in him." Sakura replied but one of the girls shoved her roughly against the wall.

"Liar!"

"I´m not lying!"

"Yes you´re! You´re just a filthy bitch, who wants to take advantage about him and fuck yourself upward. In order to gloss over your wretched ancestry!"

"Once gutter, always gutter." One of the girls snickered. "You can´t cover up where you come from!"

Ami grabbed one of the pink hair strands and pulled her roughly forward. "You think you´re special, just because the nature blessed you with a pretty face, häh? But let me tell you something, you´re just a filthy whore, just like your mother."

"Don´t talk about my mother!" Sakura snapped angrily and shoved Ami away.

"How dare you..."

The girls began to harass her and although it wasn´t his business, Sasuke felt that he should interfere. It wasn´t because he felt sorry for her, but because he was pretty pissed that these bitches had the nerve to pull his name into their quarrels. At least that was what he told himself. So he decided to step forward.

"Sakura." He called calmy.

All girls looked in his direction and Sakura used the opportunity to get free. He really enjoyed the shocked visages from the three bullies, when he approached the pink haired.

"I need to talk to you." He added and she hurried with fast steps to his side. He heard the whisper from the other girls from behind but it fades when he left with Sakura the school building.

"What do you want?" She asked, once they were outside. Her green eyes were widened and she seemed to be still a bit upset.

"I just forgot what I wanted to ask you..." The Uchiha said, observing her face and found her features once again slightly distracting.

"Nice try. I don´t know why you helped me..."

 _Because you´re far too pretty as to be shoved around,_ he thought and really meant it.

"But I appreciate it. Thank you for your help." She bowed her head lightly. "I´ll head home now. See you tomorrow."

His eyes followed her when she went away. Hopefully this was his last interaction with her for a long time. He wasn´t so sure if he´d be able to focus on school if she was constantly around him. Letting out a sigh he made his way home. He´d already wasted enough time her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxx**

Big **Thanks towards eternal sasuke sakura, cosmicblader 12, KassfromVenus, Guest and fanofthisfiction for your nice reviews!**

 **Like always, please let me know what you think and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five: Rescued for the second time**_

Hinata put her homework in her folder. She was glad that she was finally done. It was saturday afternoon and she almost spent two hours with homework. Although school just started one week ago, there was already a lot to do. If the school year started that stressful, she´d rather not think about how much work would await her the coming months.

She attended the second grade of a private girls high school. Her parents found it important that she wouldn´t have any contact with growing boys, so this was the best solution for them.

Hinata was just a average student and only because she studied a lot. It wasn´t that she wasn´t grasping what the teacher explained, but sometimes it was just too quick and she couldn´t follow the rest of the lessons than. She sat often at home, in front of the textbooks and reproduced what she hadn´t understand at school. Mostly it worked more or less.

What bothered her, was the fact that her parents were never happy with her grades. They constantly pushed her to be better. Unfortunately, those pressure let her fail even more.

She didn´t like going to school. Most girls in her class tolerated her and spoke to her friendly, but she wasn´t really popular. Hinata had no friends and although she accepted it, she suffered everyday silently whenever she stood alone on the schoolyard or no one wanted her in their team during gym. It hurt, but she was used to it.

Her eyes wandered towards the wall clock. Almost three o´clock pm and she remembered that her mother would serve the tea soon. She put her folder and textbook aside and stood up, in order to head towards the veranda.

It was a routine on weekends to drink tea with her mother and sister. If the weather was pleasing they´d always spend the day on their huge veranda. Since the weather was still very nice, she knew that she´d find her mother there.

Hanako and Hanabi were already waiting for her. She took the seat right next to her sister, after greeting her mother kindly. She really loved her mother with all her heart, but sometimes she was just so strict and overbearing and after she´d pushed her in that engagement, Hinata´s trust in her wavered.

Hanako poured tea in her cup and began to question her about her homeworks. She lowered her head and blushed when she answered all the questions dutiful. It was embarrassing that her mother still treated her like a little girl. But the truth was, she was always patronize her in every aspect of her life.

She talked for awhile with her mother, until Hanako frowned at her younger sister. Hanabi wasn´t bothering to take part into their conversation. Instead she was busy with consuming one Wagashi after another. She´d almost eaten the whole plate alone.

"Would you stop to stuff yourself so grossly?!" The Hyuga matriarch scolded. "You´ll ruin all your teeth if you continue like this! And look at your dirty hands, is that a manner a young lady should act?!"

"Mother please don´t reprimand me." Hanabi said cheerfully and grabbed another piece of wagashi with her fingers. "I can wash my hands and if I damage my teeth, I´ll just visit a dentist."

Hinata could´t hold her giggles in. Her little sister had always been a foxy and cute girl and it seemed that not even the high expectations of their parents could change that. In a matter of fact, both Hiashi and Hanako seemed to be more lenient with their younger child as they were with Hinata back than.

It was more than obvious that Hanako had difficulties to maintain her strict facade, she was on the verge of laughing herself, but she stayed firm and pulled the plate with the sweet treats away from the girl and demanded that she´d to wash her hands immediately.

After a sulking Hanabi went inside, her mother continued to talk to her. First she talked about trivial things but than she came to the specific topic, Hinata would rather forget.

"By the way, I invited the Uchihas for breakfast tomorrow." Hanako said.

She frowned, not liking in which direction the speech went. Alone the thought that Sasuke would appear here tomorrow, let her squirm with anxiety.

The older female looked at her expectantly. "Aren´t you looking forward to meet your fiance again?"

She almost spluttered her tea and blushed from shame and because the topic was just so awkward. But her mother asumed she was just nervous from anticipation.

"W.. Why?"

"Don´t be ridiculous Hinata. You know why. The Uchihas are your future family. It´s important for us that you´ve a good relationship towards them from the beginning."

"I... I just thought because of the school..." She tried to protest weakly, inwardly praying to find an escape from tomorrow, but she´d been never good in prevail with her opinion. Like always, her excuse just sounded weak.

"Don´t worry. I just called Mrs Uchiha earlier and she assured me that Sasuke hasn´t much work this weekend, so that he´s free to spend time with you."

What was she supposed to reply? Everything was already decided by her parents and they were so smitten by the idea of marriying their daugther to an Uchiha, that neither her mother nor her father had any doubts about Hinata´s feelings.

Luckily Hanabi returned and spared her the torment to answer. Her sister and mother began a new conservation, while Hinata wondered inwardly how she could endure tomorrows planned breakfast. She wasn´t indulge in illusion that Sasuke would act civil towards her. As soon as they´d be alone, he´d disregard her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata couldn´t sleep the whole night. She was too afraid of the coming day, that she couldn´t find the needed rest. Thinking about Sasuke, let her feel fear and reluctance instead of the positive feeling you should´ve regarding your fiance. The whole relationship was a farce but one, he wasn´t even bothering to keep upright in her presence. She already knew that today would turn out terrible. And this time, there would be no Naruto to save her.

It was sunday and she left her bed already in the early morning hours, in order to take a shower in the adjacent bathroom. After drying up, she got dressed. She decided to wear a simple white T-shirt, combined with a colorful maxi. When she took a look into the mirror, she noticed the dark eye bags from the lack of sleep. Her depressed expression made the image perfect.

 _I look like I´m attending a funeral. Great, Mom will be pleased..._

Sighing deeply, she pulled out some make up in order to conceal the eye bags and lend her face a fresh touch. If she was feeling like a zombie, she haven´t to look like one. After brushing her hair, she left the bathroom and headed back towards her room.

She opened the window and sniffled the warm summer air. The weather would become nice, like every day those past weeks. On the whole, it had been a dream summer. Too bad that Hinata was too occupied with her problems as to enjoy the nice weather. The time passed to fast for her liking and soon she was called by her mother to come down to greet the Uchihas. Her heart pounded like crazy when she headed down the stairs.

Sasuke arrived together with his parents. He stayed a bit behind them but Hinata didn´t dare to look at him longer and so she averted her eyes to the floor. The welcome was stiff. Sasuke greeted her politely but she knew it was just a pretending in order to please his parents.

Her mother led them to the dining room and only a moment later she sat on the table, right next to her _fiance._

The breakfast was served with the most delicious deli but she wasn´t hungry and just stared at her plate.

"I´m glad you found the time to come." Hanako said.

"There´re few matters I´ve to discuss with Hiashi anyway, so we could connect it with a family meeting." Mr Uchiha said.

Hinata observed her future _father-in-law_ for a brief moment. He seemed so serious and his features harsh. His demeanor intimidated her, like her own father did so often. Maybe that was just another thing the both men had in common.

"I don´t understand why you can´t at least spend one day without work." Mrs Uchiha complained.

"Oh don´t upset yourself with that topic. My dear husband isn´t different. He only thinks about his work." Hanako replied jokingly towards the other woman.

While both wifes got into a lively discussion about the fact that their husbands worked too much, Hiashi and Mr Uchiha began a boring conversation about their projects. Only she and Sasuke stayed quit. They wasn´t anything to say between them.

Although not hungry, she filled her plate in the hope, if she´d pretend that she was busy with eating, no one would concern oneself with her. For a while it worked well, but soon the breakfast came to an end and with that, her luck was crushed.

"Hinata why don´t you show Sasuke our estate?" Her mother adressed her directly. "The last time he showed you his home. Now it´s your turn to return that cordiality."

If she´d been a more cynical person, she´d have laughed at how her mother described the evening she spend with Sasuke in the family´s garden. In the short time, since she knew Sasuke, he´d shown her many things, _cordiality_ hadn´t been one of them.

Unfortunately, Hinata wasn´t a cynical person. She was shy and timorous. And she´d never contend herself against others. She was someone, whom was reliant to the kindness of others. If someone treated her badly, she just let it go.

"If you don´t mind, I´d rather spend the afternoon with Hinata in the city." Sasuke said and she was so shocked that her head snapped around and she stared at him with disbelieve.

Of course their parents didn´t mind. Her mother had no problem to provide their personal chauffeur, but both mother´s admonisched the teens not to return late because they´d school in the morning.

Sasuke looked indifferent when he asked her to leave, but like always his eyes betrayed him. It seemed as if the Uchiha´s eyes reflected how he inwardly felt. As for Hinata, she was a nervous mess when she forced herself to follow him outside. She´d hoped that her parents would deny Sasuke´s request, usual she wasn´t allowed to drive in the city on her own. But since her _fiance_ was going with her, they didn´t mind.

The car stood in the entrance, already waiting for them. Sasuke wasted no time and climbed on the backseat. Hinata walked to the other side and did the same. She tried to distract herself with fixing the seatbelt.

"To the Yoyogi park please." The Uchiha ordered the driver.

That was the same park they visited one week ago. The same park, where Sasuke met his friends and where she met Naruto. Although unintentionally, her heart began to beat faster. It was bad enough to spend the day with Sasuke but if the blond would be there too, it couldn´t be too bad. And to the nervousness and fear joined a feeling of anticipation.

Thirty minutes later, the car parked at the same spot they stood one week ago. Sasuke left the vehicle without ordering a time for the driver to pick them up. Hinata looked helplessly at the demanding look of their employee and affirmed that she´d call if they wanted to head back.

The Hyuga girl left the car with mixed feelings. But she quickened her pace when she recognized Sasuke walking with fast steps away from her.

She was about to catch up to him, when he suddenly stopped and turned around to her. This came so unexpected, that she almost stumbled.

"Don´t even think about following me again." He snapped, not bothering to hide his enraged expression. She stepped back almost automatically.

"I... I...just..." She tried to find the right words and lowering her eyes, because she couldn´t stand his hard stare. But like the last time, she felt so terrible cowed in his presence.

"Shut up!" He interrupted her before she got even the chance to speak. "Just fuck off and leave me alone!"

He walked away without saying another word. Before Hinata realized what she did, she called after him. And she didn´t even stutter.

"You can´t just leave me behind!"

He stopped in his tracks and even before he turned around, she knew it was the wrong thing she did. When he stepped back to her, she felt so afraid that she played with the thought to run.

"I don´t like to repeat myself! It´s bad enough to play that fucking charade in front of my family but whenever they aren´t around you´ll stay away from me. I don´t want to see your ugly mug and I don´t want to listen to your ridiculous stammering! So fuck off!"

And with that said he finally walked away. This time she didn´t bother to stop him. His speech had been abundantly clear. Never before someone had hurt her so much and although, she didn´t want it but she began to cry.

She hugged herself tightly when she began to walk into the opposite direction, while she tried to calm down.

Why was he so mean to her? She´d understand that she wasn´t a dream woman but Sasuke wasn´t someone she wanted to marry either. But the way he´d insulted all her obvious defects, deeply hurt her.

What was she supposed to do now?

She was alone on the street of an unknown district. How should she find her way home? And even if she´d call a taxi, her parents would want to know what happened and if this wasn´t already bad enough, the Uchihas were still at the Hyuga residence.

And even if she´d tell her parents about Sasuke´s ungracious behaviour towards her, what would happen then? Would they really go so far and dissolve the engagement or would they just lecture her to try harder to win his affection?

Maybe they´d contact the Uchihas so that they´d put their son back into place and what´d happen then? If she´d denigrate him by his parents, she was sure he´d really crush her.

She sobbed quietly while wandering through the unknown streets. A lot of people were on their way but everyone passed by her, without taking any notice of her troubled state. Perhaps she could find a mall or something where she could spend the afternoon. Most shops were open on sunday and shibuya was a popular area, surely somewhere must be a shopping street.

Unfortunately she wasn´t used to wandering on her own so much and lost the orientation. It let her resolve crumble and fresh tears formed into her eyes.

"Hinata is that you?" A male voice said from the side and someone tapped her shoulder lightly.  
She recognized the voice almost immediately and her heart beat faster when she slowly turned around. It was only the second time she meet him, but it seemed as if Naruto always showed up to rescue her.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows. "And by the way, are you crying?!"

Hinata shook her head quickly and wiped away the tears from her cheek with the back of her hand. "N...no...I... I just ...I got lost..."

"Huh? But if you don´t know wher you are, why are you here?" He asked, honestly surprised by her answer.

She bit her lower lip and felt heat raising to her cheeks. Maybe Sasuke was right and she was really stupid. At least she felt like the last idiot.

"I... I..."

And her inability to talk in full sentences. No wonder the Uchiha hated the engagement even more than she did. Which guy would want to marry someone like her?

Maybe the Uzumaki noticed how agiated she was, because he smiled at her reassuringly. He pointed towards a small shop on the opposite street.

"I´m working there. My shift ends in three hours. You can keep me company if you want and then I´ll help you to go home."

Once again surprised by his kindness, she nodded and allowed him to led her to the opposite street. Once inside the shop, he advised her to sit down on a chair near the cashbox, while Naruto was busy with unpacking cartons and fill up few shelves or taking care of some customers.

While he was working, Hinata tried to calm down. Her tears were dried soon but her depressed mood stayed. She was ashamed about her pathetic behaviour and her inability to take care of herself properly. If Naruto hadn´t shown up, she hadn´t know what to do. But at the same time, it was horrible that he caught her in such an wretched state. Hopefully he wasn´t thinking to low of her now.

She observed the small market. It was a really small shop but obvioulsy selled everything at the same time. From drinks and snacks to instant- and hygiene products were anything present. You´d even buy dog and cat food.

To her shame, she´d to admit that she never had entered such an store before. The Hyuga´s domestic servants took care of the grocery shopping and Hinata doubted that they´d get the food from such an simple shop.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn´t notice Naruto approaching and sitting down on another chair right next to her. She only acknowldged his presence, when he adressed her and offered her a bottle lemonade.

"Th... Thank you very much..." She replied hastily after accepting the drink.

"You´re welcome." He smiled. "Would you like to eat something too?"

"N...No it´s alright b... but thank you though..."

Naruto waited until she´d taken a sip of her drink, before he spoke again.

"Can I ask you what you were doing here all by yourself? I mean, it´s pretty obvious that you don´t even know this area and I doubt that the mayor´s daughter is supposed to wander through shibuya all by herself."

She stiffened and fresh tears welled up in her eyes, while she tried to came up with a quick response. But all she managed was to mumble an unintelligible stutter. She was such a pathetic crybaby!

Meanwhile, the blond observed her skeptical. He raised his eybrows and it seemed as if he´d discovered the cause for her misery.

"Say, you don´t came with Sasuke to shibuya, did you? Because I know that he wanted to meet the others today, I know for sure that he´s in this area now. And since he brought you last time along, I wonder if he was supposed to take care of you today too."

Her breath hitched and she lowered her eyes, while she tried to find the right words to say something. It surprised her that Naruto figured the truth out so quicky but maybe her awkward behaviour had been too obvious. She didn´t want to denigrate Sasuke by Naruto, he was his friend after all and she wasn´t in the position to create a rift between them. But when all what came out of her mouth was a inaudible mumble, he seemed to know that he was right.

"What an asshole!" Naruto said. "I mean, I get that he isn´t thrilled to spend his free time with you, if his parents are sentence him to do it. But that isn´t a reason to treat you like that. He could´ve brought you along like last time or you two split up and each does his own thing."

Hinata could tell that he was pissed. Although it impressed her, that he held so much sympathy for her problems. She didn´t want to be the cause of a fight between Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha wouldn´t forgive her for that and again, she didn´t want to cause a rift in their friendship.

"N... No... You misunderstand... It´s not Sa...Sasuke´s fault. His family were visitig m... mine a... and my mother wa...wanted us to spend time to... together... be...because it´s boring for us listening to their endless speechs about politics... But I guess... Sasuke wasn´t very keen to sacrifice his free time for me..."

Sasuke didn´t deserve the defense, she knew it. But she couldn´t bring herself to be honest to Naruto. What she told him wasn´t entirely a lie, more a half truth but she wasn´t honest either. Sasuke hadn´t told Naruto about the engagement and she didn´t want him to know about it either. For some unknown reason, she couldn´t bear the thought that he´d know that she was indeed Sasuke´s _fiancee._

Naruto looked at her with disbelieve. "Do you even listen to yourself?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and lowered her eyes again.

"You don´t have to defend him just because he´s my friend." He said.

"Th... That´s not it..."

"So you´re just too nice for your own good then? Hinata, people like Sasuke exploit that. Right, he´s my friend but I know how he can be and _he´s_ an arrogant asshole if things don´t go his way. And if you don´t stand up for yourself, he´ll continue to take it out on you!"

"It´s alright really..." _It wasn´t._

"No it´s not. If you don´t want to stand up for yourself, I´ll tell him to look for someone else to treat like shit. This is no way to treat you Hinata. You´re a nice girl and even if he don´t like you, he can at least act civil towards you. He´ll survive to spend some time with you, it´s not like you two are forced to marry or something like that."

She swallowed hard after hearing his last words. If he knew... Unfortunately getting married was exactly what she and Sasuke were supposed to do into the future. But she couldn´t risk letting Naruto know that, she didn´t want him to know it.

"Pl...please don´t speak with Sa...Sasuke about me... He´ll just get mad and..."

"As if I give a shit about that." He interrupted her but Hinata shook her head quicky.

"Please don´t!" She said, without a stutter this time. "It will just cause problems for both of us. O... Our familys don´t meet on a regular basic, so I do... don´t see him often anyway. It doesn´t matter if we´re on good terms or not... Si... since like you said... we ´re not supposed to marry a...and we´re not even friends, so it really doesn´t matter..."

She forced these words out and was surprised that he managed to speak almost fluently, although she felt ashamed for lying so boldly. But no matter how nice Naruto was towards her and how much she began to like the blond boy, he wasn´t her friend. He was a part of Sasuke´s life and she couldn´t meddle herself between them.

He tried to say more but Hinata begged him once more to let it go and to her relief, he nodded. They quickly changed the subject after that, talking about this and that like the last time they met.

Time passed quickly and soon Naruto´s shift ends. He repeated his offer to escort her home, despite her protests that she´d get an taxi. But he just laughed and said that she´d pay a huge amount, if she´d drive with a taxi through half of the town.

"But I guess, money isn´t really an issue for you." He said knowingly and Hinata blushed.

She eventually agreed to his offer. More out of politeness but inwardly, she knew that she just wanted to spend more time with him.

Naruto had a scooter and at first, Hinata was afraid to climb on the thing. But she eventually overcome her fear after Naruto´s encouragement.

It was fun driving between the cars around. Her tummy tickled with excitement, together with the strange sensation of heat in her body when she wrapped her arms firmly around Naruto´s waist. She told herself that she wasn´t affected by the fact how close their bodies were but the heat in her cheeks told her otherwise.

She really enjoyed the drive. She couldn´t remember the last time, she´d so much fun. It was the second time that the blond changed a miserable day into something special. A part of her never wanted to let it go.

Although the Hyuga´s lived almost on the other end of the city, the ride passed too fast for her liking.

He dropped her few streets away from her home, because she couldn´t risk her parents spotting her together with a foreign boy. She didn´t want to be unpolite when she tried to explain this to Naruto, but he just laughed, telling her that he knew, because Sasuke´s parents weren´t very keen about his presence near of their residence too. And since she was a girl it would be even worse for her.

Hinata thanked him for everything he did today and to her secret delight, she managed not to stutter.

When Naruto drove away, she looked after him and she didn´t understand why, but she wanted to call out for him and tell him not to leave.

In that moment she didn´t understand those strange thoughts, neither the tickle in her stomach, nor the quick rate of her heartbeat. But soon she´d understood.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...x**

 **Hi,**

 **Thanks to the guests, Jeena, fanofthisfiction, Rey Bee, cosmicblader12, Phoenixx Rising, Aquaify, Love and fugitivus for all your nice and great reviews!**

 **I´m happy I managed to finish the chapter 5 yet and it turned out a bit long but I hope you like it. Hopefully I´ll be able to ubdate chapter 6 quicker than this one.**

 **Please let me know what you think and review :)**


End file.
